1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to disk drive cages, and more particularly to a disk drive cage with a shielding member for preventing EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference).
2. General Background
In a computer or a server, a drive cage is provided to receive disk drives. However, space in the drive cage is often not fully utilized. A void is thus formed that may allow EMI to radiate therefrom. So, a shielding member is needed to cover the void. Generally, the shielding member includes a shielding cover made of steel and a bezel made of plastic attached on the shielding cover. Usually, a bezel is secured to a shielding cover by melting a portion of the bezel with a melting tool and pressing the bezel to the shielding cover. It is inconvenient to use the melting tool to assemble the bezel and the shielding cover together.
What is needed, therefore, is a disk drive cage having a shielding member, a bezel, and a shielding cover which can be conveniently assembled together.